User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: A joyful occurrence (this is a flashback to Kion's birth)
It was nearly two weeks after the battle between Simbas pride and Zira's pride and a week after the union of the Outsiders and the Pridelanders and Kiara and Kovu's mateship ceremony, Nala was heavily pregnant with her and Simbas second cub, the cub could come at anytime in the next week or so, Rafiki had said at Nala's last checkup, Nala had stayed off her paws and had been happy to pass on leadership duties of the hunting party to Sarabi until she was well enough to regain her title, and she passed the rest of her queenly duties to Kiara, Kiara meanwhile was excited to become a big sister even though she was nearly full grown in 4 months time and was a mate, Simba was excited to become a father again, he didn't tell Nala this but he was secretly hoping for a male cub, He made himself useful by fetching Nala fresh bedding and water and prey and being at her beck and call. Nala was laying in the den one afternoon when suddenly she felt a severe pain in her belly, her mother had told her that that was the sign that the cub was coming, "Simba come in here quickly" she yelled, Simba immediately raced into the den, " darling what's wrong" he asked concerned, Nala smiled weakly at her mate " it's time" she whispered, Simba instantly called for Kiara and Kovu then ordered Zazu to fetch Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu raced into the den, " mom are you ok?" Kiara asked, " I'm fine my love your going to be a big sister" Nala said smiling at her daughter, " Kiara go and get your grandmothers please" Simba said, " yes daddy" Kiara said and after licking her mother's cheek went out with Kovu and returned a moment later with Sarabi and Sarafina following, Sarafina kelt down and pressed her muzzle to her daughters cheek, " oh my darling I'm so proud of you" she said, Nala smiled at her mother, " thank you mama" she said weakly, Sarabi herded the other lionesses and Kovu out them came and nuzzled her daughter in law, Kiara crept up to her mother and pressed her muzzle to Nala's, " mom can I stay with you?" She asked quietly, after exchanging a glance with Simba who nodded, Nala smiled warmly at her daughter, " of course my precious, you deserve to witness the best thing that occurs in the circle of life" she said, just then Rafiki entered the den with a small bundle of herbs and his walking stick, " well well it appears the newest member of the royal family decided to come early" he said chuckling, " how are you feeling my queen?," he asked as he came up to Nala, " I feel fine Rafiki thank you" Nala replied," well let's see how the little one is doing" Rafiki said as he gently started to feel Nala's belly, " it's almost time your highness" he said looking up at the king and queen, " I'm ready to see my baby" Nala said, " ok then when I give the word I want you to push" Rafiki said handing the herbs to Nala, she gulped them down and nodded, " ready, and push" Rafiki said, it took three pushs but finally Nala was holding her cub in her paws " congratulations your majesty's it's a boy" Rafiki said bowing down, Sarafina stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to her daughters then kelt down for her first look at her grandson, Sarabi nuzzled Nala then joined Sarafina, Kiara crept forward cautiously, " it's all right sweetie do you want to hold your new brother?" Nala asked smiling at her daughter, " can i mama?" Kiara asked, " of course honey just sit like I am and Nai Nai will put him in between your paws" Nala said Kiara did as her mother said, and Sarabi gently placed her grandson in between her font legs, Kiara gazed at the newest member of her family, " hello there, I'm your older sister Kiara, I promise to protect and love you forever, you are the little brother I always wanted and I love you so much" she whispered, she glanced up at her parents"what's his name" she asked " well we thought we'd wait until the presentation in the morning to reveal it to the whole kingdom" Simba explained, "all right" Kiara agreed, Sarafina reached over and took her her grandson from Kiara, " my darling it's time for bed" Nala said, " all right mom" Kiara agreed as Kovu came up next to her, the two of them went to their sleeping place, next to Nala and went to sleep. The next mornings the royal family was up bright and early, Simba and Kovu were on the peak overlooking the kingdom, while Kiara was inside the den helping her mother,finally Nala was ready and walked outside to join her mate, Kiara followed holding her baby brother in her mouth, the four of them, with Sarabi, and Sarafina, waited for Rafiki to arrive, finally the old baboon arrived and climbed up to the peak, he embraced embraced each member of her royal family including Sarafina and Sarabi, before gently lifting the newborn lion from Kiara's mouth, he anointed the young cub before lifting him up so all the gathered animals could see their new prince, " allow me to introduce,..... His majesty prince Kion" Rafiki called, the animals erupted into cheers, from her spot next to Kovu, Kiara was watching the ceremony with pride, a look of complete love in her eyes, finally the ceremony was over and the royal family went into the den and laid down. Category:Blog posts